


【铁虫】恋人还是朋友

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 托尼和彼得已经相恋，可是彼得身边的好友哈里似乎对彼得有意思，托尼因此而产生害怕和妒忌的情绪……





	【铁虫】恋人还是朋友

**(4.1)**

        Tony经历过父母双亡、经历过绑架、经历过背叛，他哭过、伤过，还失去过，种种的悲哀或许只是为了在最绝望之时遇到那个男孩，然后被那个男孩治愈和温暖自己。

 

        他觉得自己是幸运的，所以他愿意用剩下的时间等待这个男孩，守护这个男孩，爱这个男孩。

 

        如果那个Osborn家的臭小子可以离他家Peter远点儿就更加好了！

 

        和Peter相恋的三个月，Tony就巴不得把Peter二十四小时绑在身边，不让他见那些想打他注意的混账小子！可是，他不能这么做，Peter会讨厌他的！该死的，Peter太迟钝了，他口中的好兄弟好朋友一直对他有非分之想，而Peter根本没有发现！(Ned：我无辜，我冤枉！ Tony：不是说你！)

 

        Tony作为年长的一方，自然能保证让青涩的Peter可以得到最好的恋爱经验，他会给Peter最好的照顾。虽然Tony的爱比较不接地气，比如动不动就送豪车豪宅名表什么的，Peter通常是尴尬地拒绝。之后Tony就改变了策略，给Peter升级战衣，Peter出乎意料的喜欢，要不是Tony不允许，他几乎是想二十四小时穿着战衣不脱下来。

 

        今天是他们三个月的恋爱纪念日，Peter会过来Tony在纽约的一所隐秘的私人公寓里庆祝。Tony以前都不搞这种东西的，不过对方是Peter，他不介意，因为这样能够有效地增加他们的亲密度。噢——Peter才刚满十六岁，最多只能做一下限度以内的事情。这倒没关系，Tony有足够的耐心等待。

 

        Tony满意地看着新的战衣，他承认这样的纪念礼物真的没什么情趣，不过Peter喜欢嘛！想起Peter那清奇的品味，Tony就觉得这真是一个甜蜜的小烦恼！

 

        “Mr. Stark！”

 

        听到Peter具有活力的声音，Tony就觉得一整天的疲劳都消失了，他转过身抱住向他跑来的Peter，在给了对方一个吻之后毫无悬念地获得了一个羞涩可爱的表情。

 

        Tony顺了顺Peter凌乱的头发，Peter的发质真的很好，每一根都透着健康的光泽，手感很舒服。

 

        “今天怎么晚了？”Tony很节制地放开了Peter，一向自诩花花公子的他甚至没有动手摸其他不应该碰的地方，他怕最后把持不住的是他自己。

 

        Peter在Tony松手之后就飞快地跑去冰箱那边拿出一瓶冰镇果汁，他匆忙地喝了几口，因为喝得太着急，所以一些果汁都顺着他的嘴角和下巴流下来了，Tony看到后走了过去，他无奈地用纸巾给Peter擦掉那些果汁。

 

        “哈——”Peter终于觉得一身舒畅，没什么比回到家喝一杯冰镇果汁更痛快了！

 

        “今天有个报告要赶，所以我放学后就留下来了！”Peter继续说道：“今天Harry问我要不要参加Osborn企业的实习！”

 

        Tony的眉头不禁跳了跳，他有种不好的预感——

 

        “我明天会去面试！”

 

        和Peter的兴奋截然不同，Tony只感受到浓厚的危机感！

 

        “Honey，为什么要去Osborn？留在Stark Industry不好吗？”Tony先走温和路线，他可不想当一个独裁的男友，尤其是对着只有十六岁的Peter，过度的权威只会引来Peter的逆反心理。

 

        “不是的！Stark Industry很好！只是……”Peter觉得有点难为情：“这样会容易被人发现的……”

 

        “被人发现又如何？”Tony上前搂住Peter的腰，他的手掌开始不安分起来，“你嫌弃我？”

 

        “不不不！Mr. Stark！不是这样的！”Peter连忙摇摇头，他还红着脸抬起头吻了吻Tony的下巴准备安抚一下年长的恋人，“我……我只是想学会独立一点！”

 

        “Mr. Stark...如果你不喜欢的话，我就不去……”Peter的语气带着浓浓的沮丧，如果他是狗狗的话，这时候他的耳朵和尾巴肯定都耷拉下来了，尽是惹人心疼！

 

        Tony在三秒内经历了艰难的心理挣扎，他不想让Peter难过，也不想让Peter觉得自己被一个老男人束缚着。

 

        “Peter，我不会干涉你的决定。”

 

        Peter马上抬起头，他开心地把Tony抱了起来，Tony失去重心的那一刻差点就想召来钢甲，孩子真是不能宠！一宠就上天了！

 

**(4.2)**

        因为Peter第二天还要上学的缘故，Tony并没有做太过出格的事情，并且在晚餐过后就早早把他送回家，还找了一大堆理由对May解释。可是May似乎已经开始怀疑了，她拐着弯告诉Tony让他别给Peter那么多工作，毕竟Peter还只是个学生。

 

        Tony觉得有点憋屈，为了保护Peter，他们的恋情不能张扬就算了，现在还得防那些比自己小一大轮和Peter同年的小鬼，又要防止被May发现！

 

**(4.3)**

        Tony今天心血来潮想和Peter共进午餐，Peter现在一到放学就去Osborn，周末也会去Osborn那个二十四小时运作的实验室里。而且现在临近暑假，Peter就更会把大把的时间投放在实习上了。本来他们的相处时间就不够了，现在连假期的相处时间都消失了！

 

        Tony今天让Happy开着一辆比较低调的车，并且停在了Osborn企业的对面。他取下墨镜看着车窗外的Osborn大门，耐心地在人群中寻找Peter的身影。

 

        过了不久，Peter就出来了，他正和Harry有说有笑的，两人不知道在说什么，Harry的身子几乎都靠在Peter身旁，手臂还亲昵地搭在Peter的肩膀上。Harry的样子本来就不差，中城高中高富帅的称号当之无愧，现在他和Peter亲密无间的画面，就好像那些以同性恋作为题材的小清新电影一样唯美，反正让人看到就是“啊！年轻真好！”、“啊！他们真般配！”

 

        Happy悄悄地从倒后镜看着自家老板，他看到了Tony面无表情地戴上墨镜，整理西装外套，然后打开门。

 

        Happy：我拦都拦不住……

 

        Tony Stark，不说全世界也不说全美国，全纽约有谁不认识大名鼎鼎的Iron-Man？

 

        这位戴墨镜的男人一下车，他手足间的一举一动都不经意地透露出气势，即使是再迟钝的人都会注意到他。

 

        “是Tony Stark！”

 

        已经有人激动地发出惊呼了，Osborn企业的总部就坐落在市中心，四周的道路都是行人，一个人惊呼，很快就会带来更多人的惊呼。

 

        Peter和Harry停止了交谈，他们一起看了过去。

 

        “Mr. Stark？”Peter疑惑地看着他：“为什么你会在这里？”

 

        这里是大庭广众，Tony还是很理智的，他对Harry矜持地点点头，然后温和地对Peter说道：“我以为你记得，今天我们会一起吃午餐。”

 

        Peter自己回想了一下，他确定Tony没有告诉他这回事，不过他也没想太多，反正最近很少和Tony相处，吃一顿午餐培养一下感情是可以的。

 

        Harry从看到Tony出现起就保持着优雅不失礼的笑容，和刚刚对Peter有说有笑打打闹闹的样子完全不一样，他时刻谨记自己是Osborn的继承人。

 

        “Peter，既然你已经和Mr. Stark有约，那我们等下再见吧！”Harry很识相，Tony很关注Peter的事他是知道的，Peter对此并没有对他隐瞒太多，而且他还无意中发现Peter就是Spider-Man，自此他就更加维护Peter了。

 

        Harry从来没有过分掩饰对Peter的情感，他对外会挂上优雅的笑容，可是看起来就散发出拒人千里的气息，他只会对着Peter露出真心和温柔的笑容，只可惜Peter并没有察觉自己的好朋友会对他有不一样的心思。他心思缜密，他很早就发现了Peter和Tony Stark的关系，Peter从来不会撒谎也不会掩饰，在Harry面前做这种事情就显得更加僵硬不自然了。

 

        Tony讨厌Harry Osborn，他早就看出来这小子对他的Peter有意思，他从不掩饰！就Peter不懂而已！Harry Osborn在同辈之中的确很出众，他很有老Osborn的风范，这种人生来就是领导者，虽然比起活着的传奇Tony Stark，Harry Osborn的那点资历显然是不够眼的。可是，Harry他很年轻，他有很长时间也有很大的机会去描画自己的未来。而Tony，他都快要五十岁了，再过三十年，有谁能保证他不会被人超越呢？最重要的是，Peter还很年轻，他和Harry一样年轻，他们还是亲密的朋友。Tony会害怕，他怕有一天Peter会厌倦了他这个老男人，然后和自己的朋友走在一起。

 

        这是Tony非常不想承认的事实，他自卑了他害怕了。

 

**(4.4)**

        Peter不知道Tony的心理活动，他见到Tony很高兴，可是他又不能在大庭广众下拥抱或亲吻Tony。

 

        Osborn在周末的时候工作量并不多，所以员工的午餐时间足足有两个小时，工作天则有一个半小时。Peter和Tony有足够的时间找一隐秘度比较高的餐厅，更何况Tony早就已经在那边订了位置。

 

        等侍应出去了，门都关了，Tony就突然紧紧抱住Peter并深吻他，Peter几乎挡不住这种强势的举动，他整个人都软在Tony身上了，他还迷迷糊糊地想着自己的第一次会不会就在这里解决……

 

        Tony意犹未尽地舔了Peter的嘴唇，然后又吻了吻Peter的耳垂，他欣赏着小男友红红的脸颊，心情终于好了那么一点。

 

        “最近过得怎样？”Tony并没有放开Peter，他继续抱着他的小男友：“我很想念你，Peter。”

 

        论说情话，Peter是永远都没办法说得过Tony的，Tony只需要两三句话就能让他全身发软，没有人能抵挡Tony性感的声音。

 

        “我……我也很想念你……Mr. Stark…”Peter的声音细如蚊子，他的心理却不断挣扎着，他也不想自己的行为变得如此像女孩子啊！这又不是什么爱情电影！

 

        Tony见好就收，他并没有过分挑逗Peter，不过这不代表他不会，只是那会等Peter成年以后……

 

**(4.5)**

        “Tony，你不是拒绝参与和Osborn企业的合作吗？”在Stark Industry的CEO办公室里头，Pepper坐在主位，Tony坐在她对面玩着桌面上的摆设。Pepper看着Tony，女强人要求他给一个合理的解释。

 

        “因为我突然觉得这次的计划会很有趣？”

 

        Pepper听得出Tony的敷衍语气，她只是警告Tony：“希望你是认真对待这次的合作计划！”

 

        “当然！当然！”

 

        Pepper很怀疑Tony的保证，不过她并没有反对Tony的不合理举动，她只是表示自己会持续观察。

 

**(4.6)**

        Peter在会议室里惊讶地看着Tony，他事前完全不知道Tony会参与这次的合作计划！

 

        “Harry，你是不是早就知道Mr. Stark会加入合作计划？”Peter完全在状况外，他还偷偷地和Harry讨论，完全没有发现Tony在看着他。

 

        “我不知道，Peter，父亲没有告诉我。”

 

        Harry看到Tony后并没有表露出任何异样，他猜不到Tony会加入，可是他却并不感到意外，毕竟他是Tony Stark。

 

        事实证明，Tony加入合作计划并不是来随便混一混的，他彻底地表现出一位十七岁就从MIT拿到双学位的天才的实力。他显得如此自信，而Peter也很快就被Tony的话给吸引了，他没时间尴尬，他现在正不断地学习。一整场会议下来，Peter对Tony的崇拜又多了几分，要不是碍于这里是Osborn，他早就想抱着Tony亲吻他了。

 

**(4.7)**

        “Mr. Stark！”Peter在Tony的指示下来到停车场，他一上车对男朋友表现得十分亲昵。

 

        “Kid，觉得惊喜吗？”Tony微笑着把Peter搂进怀里，顺便吻了吻他的头发。

 

        “我有点吓到了！”Peter又补了一句：“不过我很开心！”

 

        能够和恋人时刻待在一起，Peter真的很开心。

 

        现在还是工作时间，两人没相处多久，Peter的手机就响了，他从外套里拿出手机，来电显示是Harry，Peter想也没想就接听了，他完全没有察觉Tony的脸色变得有点差。

 

        “Harry？”

 

        “Peter，你在哪里？Dr. Connors在找你！”

 

        “Dr. Connors？我马上过去！请他等我五分钟！”

 

        Peter把手机收好，他吻了吻Tony的脸颊说了句抱歉：“Mr. Stark我要回去工作了！我们中午一起吃好吗？”

 

        “好。”Tony用手轻轻推Peter的脸，让Peter的嘴唇和自己紧密相贴。

 

        Peter很快就回去实验室了，他在那里看到了Harry，而Harry正要离开实验室。

 

        “Peter，中午一起吃吗？”Harry临走前问了一句。

 

        “呃，不行，我和Mr. Stark约好了，我们下次再一起吃吧！”

 

        Harry没说什么，他点点头就离开了。他在搭电梯的时候不断回想起刚刚的事，他在通话结束的时候还没有完全挂断，他听到Peter喊了一句“Mr. Stark”。而且就在刚才，他看到Peter的嘴唇明显比今天早上还要红肿。

 

        Harry的手插在裤袋里，里面握紧了拳头。

 

        他脸上依旧挂着有礼疏远的笑容。

 

**(4.8)**

        “Mr. Osborn，恕我无法同意的你说法。”Tony面容冷酷地打断了Harry的话，“我希望你能顾及Stark Industry的范围，毕竟这是一次合作计划。”

 

        被打断的Harry完全没有一丝尴尬，他微笑且认真地看着Tony：“很抱歉，是我的失误，不知道Mr. Stark有什么见解？”

 

        整场会议的气氛都很怪异，无论是Osborn企业还是Stark Industry的员工都不敢开口说话，他们怕自己会被波及然后变成一堆炮灰。

 

        会议持续了两个小时都还没讨论出结果，说是讨论，不如说是针锋相对，属于Tony Stark和Harry Osborn的一场无硝烟战争。

 

会议室里的员工此刻都感谢这里是由落地玻璃组成，会议室的里外都能看得一清二楚，这样等外面的员工停止工作，一行人准备出去用餐的时候，Harry才说暂停会议，让大家去休息和用餐。

 

Peter忧心忡忡地看着自己的恋人和朋友，即使迟钝如他也察觉到两人之间的不对劲儿。

 

“Peter，一起用餐？有收到Ned的信息吗？他说想过来和我们一起吃午餐。”

 

Harry率先向Peter提出午餐邀约，Peter犹豫地看了一眼Tony，他发现Tony依旧维持着刚才开会时冷酷的表情。

 

“不了，Harry，你们先吃吧，我想起自己有些数据需要整理一下。”

 

Harry并没有露出失望的表情，他依旧是那么地善解人意：“好，我们改天再一起吃吧。”

 

Harry离开了，会议室只剩下Tony和Peter两人。因为会议室采取十分透光的装潢，外面还有零散的员工随时会经过，而且这里有监控器，Peter不方便在这里和Tony说话。

 

“Mr. Stark，我们也去吃午餐吧？”

 

**(4.9)**

        今天Happy没有开车，Tony放了他假，现在是Tony坐在驾驶座上，Friday负责开车，而Peter则坐在副驾驶上。

 

        “Mr. Stark…”

 

        “怎么了？Peter？”Tony的语气和脸色都恢复正常了，可是Peter还是觉得很不自在。

 

        “Mr. Stark是不是生气了？”

 

        Peter的语气十分小心翼翼，他找不出确切的证据证明Tony真的生气了，他只是直觉Tony的生气和他有关。

 

        Tony看向Peter，这次他倒没有骗Peter。

 

        “对，我生气了。”

 

        晴天霹雳！

 

        听到Tony的答案，Peter吓得吭不出一个字。

 

        然而，Tony说完这句话之后就没有再开口了，他目不斜视地看着前方的道路。

 

**(4.10)**

        Peter这次特地打电话给May，说谎他有一样重要的实验未完成，必须时刻在附近盯梢，今晚可能很晚回来又或者不回来。打完电话，Peter一到下班时间就去找Tony，并且说他今晚会留宿他的公寓里头。

 

        两人相恋的时间不长，也就几个月，Peter在这段时间里和Tony并没有什么重大的争吵，Tony也不会生他的气，所以第一次面对这种情况的Peter一直不知所措，他只知道自己不能现在回家当做没有这回事。

 

        刚进门，Tony就突然很凶猛地拥吻Peter，Peter觉得自己肺部的空气都要被完全挤压出来了，他根本无法呼吸！

 

        “Mr. Stark…”

 

        “听着！给我离Harry Osborn远一点！我不想再看到那个小子和你那么亲密地站在一起！”

 

        面对Tony这个绝对的要求，Peter还是呆呆地状况外，Tony这个要求很任性，也很符合他的性格，可是他从来不会强迫Peter做或不做任何事！

 

        Peter不明白，他为什么要离Harry远一点？他们是朋友，怎么可能远离对方？

 

        看到Peter一脸的渺茫，Tony就觉得越来越生气。

 

        “那个小子，他对你有非分之想！”

 

        Peter听到之后呆了三秒：“Harry？”

 

        “没错！Harry Osborn！”

 

        “可是……”

 

        “没有可是！不准和他交谈！不准答应他的邀约！你是我的！你是我的！”

 

        Tony的这句话在平时肯定会遭到Peter的反驳的，Peter即使再怎么喜欢他，也不希望自己成为一样附属品，虽然Tony并不是这个意思。这次，Peter没有反驳，因为他听到Tony的语气里带着浓厚的委屈……

 

        Peter下意识地伸手轻拍Tony的脖子，他主动走进Tony的怀里。

 

        “Mr. Stark，我不会离开你的，永远都不会。”

 

        或许是因为隐忍太久的缘故，Tony几乎是一次性地爆发了出来。

 

        “Peter，告诉我，我有哪里比不上Harry Osborn吗？你永远都不会和他在一起的对吗？”Tony急切地吻着Peter，他想知道答案，又害怕知道答案。

 

        Peter突然意识到，他和Tony存在着年龄的问题，是因为这样所以让Tony毫无安全感，甚至无法控制自己的情绪吗？

 

        Peter知道，他现在说什么，Tony都听不进去了，所以他只好用行动证明。

 

        “Peter？”Tony被Peter推开了，然后他看到Peter抬起头正一颗一颗地解开他衬衫的纽扣。

 

        不一会儿，Peter的上身的衣服一件又一件地掉落在地上。

 

        “Mr. Stark，请和我做爱。”

 

        “什么——”

 

        Peter白皙紧致的胸膛紧紧贴上了Tony，除此之外他就不知道该怎么做了，他现在很紧张！

 

        “Mr. Stark…”

 

        只剩下两人的呼吸声，Peter敏锐的耳力甚至能听到自己和Tony的心跳声。

 

        “Peter，我不想蹲监牢，万一你在这段时间被那个小子拐走了我该怎么办？”Tony的气息有点不稳，这完全把他的真实情绪给出卖了，他没办法抵挡来自迷人小男友的邀请。

 

        Peter使尽浑身解数，他开始大胆地把手伸向Tony的小腹以下。

 

        “我不说，你不说，没有人会知道的……”

 

**(4.11)**

        第二天，Peter递交请辞，内容由Tony亲自操刀，Peter甚至没有机会过目。

 

        请辞里有Tony的签名，只有一句话：Peter Parker会回来Stark Industry。

 

**(4.12)**

        Harry从看到Peter的那封请辞信之后，他就知道自己没有机会了。

 

        暑假结束，Peter重新回到学校，他看到Harry站在自己的储物柜旁非常尴尬，自从他离开Osborn之后，几乎一整个暑假都没有联系他！

 

        “Peter，下个月你会去看星战展览吗？我有几张门票。”

 

        Peter一边从储物柜里拿东西，一边尴尬地说道：“抱歉，我……我没空。“

 

        气氛很成功地变冷了，而Peter也不知道该如何接话。

 

        “因为Tony Stark？”

 

        Peter手上的动作顿了顿，他点头道：“没错，因为Mr. Stark。”

 

        拿完东西之后，Peter就准备去上课的教室里头。

 

        “Peter——”

 

        Harry又叫住他了。

 

        “Harry…什么事？”

 

        “我们是好朋友，对吧？”Harry认真地看着Peter。

 

        Peter看向Harry，他最后露出一个笑容：“没错，我们是好朋友。”

 

        等Peter在转角处消失，Harry叹了一口气。

 

        还好他们还是朋友。

 

(4.13)

        自从那次两人终于做了最后一步之后，Peter每天都得腰酸背痛地回学校。

 

        他后悔了，他不应该还没毕业就和Tony做最后一步！

 

        现在他觉得同学和May姨看他的眼神非常奇怪！


End file.
